


Make Your Move On Me

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [1]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Frottage, Inappropriate Erections, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Lust, M/M, Sexual Tension, lap dance, mosher, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Noel and Cameron shoot the lap dance bit from season 4 and both find out they have a problem with it...(Season 4, episode, 6)





	Make Your Move On Me

Make Your Move On Me

Two words: lap dance. 

It wasn’t like he never had a lap dance before. He was nearing 30 in less than a year, he had plenty of lap dances in that time frame. Only it wasn’t from a guy, his friend no less, it wasn’t on film and he didn’t have about 30 different people watching him. Somehow, the crowd made it seem that much more intimate instead of the other way around; being alone. 

Noel stood outside, an anxiety cleansing cigarette between his fingers, or it was supposed to be. It wasn’t helping. The scene was about to kick off, he was pressed and dressed in all that Milkovich swag, just waiting. The more drags he took, the more anxious he became. 

The worst part, he had no reason to be anxious about this particular scene. It was less than 15 minutes from the time he walked in until the time he walked out, not enough time to worthy over 3 days of mindlessly freaking out.

He and Cameron were friends. Yeah, it was a little odd to play on-screen lovers, sort of, when his character was set to fight him at each turn. It progressed nicely though, Mickey and Ian started to be a ‘couple' and their story got more intimate and interesting. And as much as he hated it, that new intimacy level had sparked something between himself and Cameron. 

Barely something. Probably nothing. Just a few details that changed. Off set, they seemed to shy away from each other. Now Then with Cameron being underage when this whole thing started, him being about 10 years older, it was odd. They couldn’t just go out for a beer and shit. They had to keep their friendship out in the open, so no one suspected anything ‘weird' between them. 

It wasn’t weird for two straight, friendly co-workers to chill after work. That shit happened in the world all the time. But he had been underage and there was line then that didn’t appear anymore. Cameron was 21, legal. Of drinking age and they had gotten together for a few beers, talking about work and their personal lives. He was with Layla still, Cameron had been rumored to be dating someone but Cameron smashed it, said he was solo.

So, they were friends. They just happened to have to kiss sometimes and pantomime sex every few episodes. This episode did not require sex, but a lap dance. His current dilemma.

“Hey!”

Noel jumped so hard he dropped his cigarette, might as well since he was down to the filter. He looked to see Cameron smirking as he hung out the back door, not bothering to step all the way out. 

“Cam, you asshole. Scared me.” Noel chuckled and tried to calm the nerves racing inside him. It was time. 

“I’ve been standing here for like five minutes and you spaced the hell out or something. You okay?”

He nodded, even though he wasn’t. “Yeah, just thinkin too much. We ready?”

Cameron didn’t look ‘ready' or not fully. For him to be ready for this, he had to slip on a small as pair of black sparkly booty shorts and a matching shirt. Damn stripper/dancer costumes. He still had a t-shirt on and a pair of basketball shorts. Thank fuck.

“Yeah, ready. About to cue the music and get em all into place. Just wanted to make sure you’re good with this.”

Cameron seemed a little unsure when he asked. Maybe it was the slight hitch to his voice or the way his eyes wouldn’t meet his own for more than a second or two. Or he could have been projecting his own shit, trying to find chinks in Cameron’s armor so he wouldn’t be the only one nervous.

“Gotta be good with it, right?” He arched and eyebrow and got him to smile. “Besides, we’ve done worse shit then this and my part is actually easy.”

Cameron laughed at that. “Yeah, you get to be all sweet and huffy at me again. That’s always fun.”

Noel blushed and tried not to show it. Of course he saw though, like he always did and gave a little wink to signal it. Cameron was a damn flirt. He liked to assume he was a natural flirt to take some of that pressure off.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m good at.” He gave a wink back to watch it knock Cameron back a step, and it did. His eyes were a little wider. “And you get to slink around, hardly dressed and tease me, as per usual.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Cameron grinned.

Noel dodged the long ass arm as Cameron tried to shove him without stepping out. “Alright, fine. Go ahead, I’m right behind you.”

“Better be.”

Cameron left the door open for him and as soon as he was out of sight, he deflated a little. See? That’s the slight changes he felt. Just little things. Most of it nonsense. But it was enough to make him anxious. Without a choice in the matter, he stepped inside, paused at the makeup desk for a quick checkup; all good, spray or 10 of cologne to mask the cigarette smell and he was good to go.

The music was loud even from where he stood outside the room. A doorway filled with dancers, customers; all actors, that were apart of the scene. Lights flashing, loud music and it was almost enough to distance his anxiety. Almost. 

With the signal to his left, counting down from 10, he pushed back all the shit he was feeling and stepped into the role of Mickey. At 2, he stepped forward, letting the last few seconds beat past him as he walked into ‘the club.’ 

There was a certain rush that washed over him as he stepped in, scanning the crowd as he looked for Cameron. He knew where to find him and as his eyes locked onto him, straddling some older guy on a black leather couch, his heart skipped a beat. A man giving another man a lap dance, should not look so damn good.

At first, when he strutting up to them, as per Mickey’s usual walk, all Noel could see was leg. Cameron’s legs looked like they went on forever and that shit with his hips, should not be possible for a straight man. 

Fuck. He had a line, lines to say. He couldn’t stare inappropriately at another guy, a co-worker, a friend. He licked his lips and stopped next to the pair, frowning as he was supposed to, and his appearance grabbed their attention. 

Noel waited for Cameron to look up at him, green eyes dipped in eye liner, before he said it. “Times up love birds, get up.” He barked at them, but neither of then moved. “That means get the fuck up,” Noel hauled Cameron off this guy and made him move, “it’s my turn.”

Everyone stood there for a second and Noel had a hard time keeping his eyes up above Cameron’s hips. Those fucking shorts left little to the imagination. He was aware of the older guy muttering his line and waited for his cue.

“Curtis? That’s your fuckin stage name?” 

Mickey was supposed to sound shocked, exasperated. Noel tried to pull it off in between the mild hot flashes that had nothing to do with the harsh lights and his long sleeved shirt. 

Noel met Cameron’s eyes and saw him drag his green eyes down the length of his body before he broke away and started to fidget in place.

“25 gets you a dance.”

Noel lifted his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

Cameron started twitching, mimicking drug withdrawn but Noel saw his eyes on him more than was necessary. 

“Don’t wanna dance, gotta move on.”

Noel stepped up when Cameron was supposed to back away. All acting, good acting. Only this time it was going to his head. And maybe a few other places.

“Okay. Alright. 25 bucks for your ass huh?” Noel pulled the money from his pocket. “Never had to pay for that shit before.”

Ian, fuck…Cameron, shit this was confusing, turned towards him, acknowledging the deal and didn’t take the money but lifted his sparkly shirt and exposed his hips and Noel felt that flash of heat up his back. 

Noel scuffed and gripped the band of the shorts, probably opening them too far out because he saw way too much skin and he was close enough to hear Cameron’s gasp. He tucked the money in and then was being manhandled back towards the couch. His shuffled his feet until he sat down, nearly on the edge.

The moment Cameron’s legs split wide and straddled him, Noel nearly groaned one of those shockingly obscene sounds and gripped his hips. But he wasn’t allowed to touch, not even with Cameron’s ass and junk grinding against him. Cameron’s everything was grinding against him. Fuck, this was bad. Just bad, awful, horrible…disgustingly good as he really started to move.

“So, how’s your day going so far?”

Noel knew he had a line right after that and it was supposed to sound snappy, like he was irritated, not turned the hell on popping a boner that Cameron could feel, no doubt about it. That groan was still trapped in his throat as he looked up and was met with lusty, blazing green eyes looking right back at him.

He was so close, leaning against his chest as his bottom half gyrated like a damn porn star. How the hell, or where did he learn that stuff anyways? They teach a class? Cameron was successfully grinding against his dick, now hard and pushing to where the camera next to their head wouldn’t see. But by that little smirk he got, Cameron knew what was happening.

Natural bodily function, right? Couldn’t be helped, right? Right!? 

“How’s my fuckin day going?” he snapped, sounding just as irritated as he felt frustrated. It was a dangerous mix that would probably make him feel guilty later on. 

“Havin fun?”

“No, I’m not havin fun. I spent the day lookin for your coked out ass.”

He fell back into his role, trying not to put his hands on him. It was so fucking hard not to; his hands literally twitched with the need to hold his hips and feel him move. Noel gave a glance down to see the front of Cameron’s shorts were tented, that’s what he felt rubbing against him. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, barely loud enough for Cameron to hear it. Judging by the way Cameron twisted his right hand, the one not in the direction of the camera, into the hair at the base of his neck and pulled, he’d heard it just fine.

Noel glanced up and caught his eyes again. “Your family is worried about you.” 

Total and compete hell. 

Cameron stood, wrapped that feathered boa around his neck and spun around to sit right in his lap. Noel yelped and his hands did move to the edge of his ass, barely touching with his fingertips.

“God,” he whispered and tried to hide his blushing face when someone off camera lightly snapped, telling him to keep going.

“Hello? Fuck, I can’t talk to you like this. Can we go outside?” 

Cameron made no move to get up, just backed his ass back over and over again and Noel could swear he felt himself slide between his cheeks. 

With Cameron’s face so close to his own, he could feel each time his cheek brushed against his own. Soft, pale skin. He even smelled good too. Not smoke, not like he did. But clean, mixed with sweat and a little left of whatever cologne they dabbed him with.

“Fudge-packers got so much snow up your beak, you’re twitchin like a little bitch.” 

He delivered the last line, nearly growling it into Cameron’s ear. That was it, his cue to move off his lap. Only that didn’t happen. Noel looked down the length of his body and saw how hard he was, how much his legs were shaking.

He turned his head to let his cheek rest against Cameron’s temple and lightly smoothed his hand, the one not in the shot, over the outside of Cameron’s thigh. Cameron was nervous. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, and it came out so much deeper than he meant it to, “I won’t worry about it if you don’t. Yeah?”

Cameron let out a shaky yeah, breathless but grateful and he gave his thigh one more tap and he was gone, standing, pacing. Noel stood as well, hoping it was dark enough and his shirt and jeans were baggy enough to hide his current problem. 

The rest of the scene went as planned. They each said their lines, with the attitude and movements to match but they didn’t keep eye contact. Cameron seemed to calm down though, which was good. Now if only he could. He was still hard as a damn rock, over some fake ass lap dance from a guy. 

Fucking embarrassing. 

Someone yelled cut and he took off as fast as he could for a moment. The next scene was outside, and he needed a minute to walk this shit off. His mind was reeling, his hands shaking and his heartbeat was out of control. 

Just a bodily function from too much stimulation. It didn’t mean shit…it didn’t mean shit and he was acting stupid.

“Hey.”

Noel flinched at the soft tone from behind him. Soft and scared sounding. Now, this wasn’t the first time one or both of them had gotten hard doing a scene, but they had never acknowledge it like that. 

“Hey.” He said back just as softly as he turned, Cameron was wearing jeans and a green tank top. “They like it?”

Cameron nodded. “Yeah, have to cut out a little when I took too long getting up…”

Both of them blushed and turned away. When they looked back, they each gave a little chuckle. It was easier to laugh that shit off. 

“But it was good. We shouldn’t have to do it again.”

“Thank fuck.” He winked when Cameron stared at him, that ever present smile on his lips. “Shit is just weirder when all those people gotta watch.”

“I don’t mind them watching as much as I hate those damn lights.”

“Yeah, makes me hot.” Noel briefly looked at him as he said it, unsure if he intentionally tried to flirt with a straight man, co-worker. But, whether he did it on purpose or not, it had it’s desired effect and Cameron blushed.

They stood there in silence for a second. Cameron looked down to his feet and kept shifting positions. Noel knew he was going to mention what he said and almost wished he didn’t.

“Cam, you don’t have to apologize about that stuff, remember?” his soft tone got Cameron to stand still and glance at him. “We’ve had that happen plenty of times, it’s fine.”

Cameron nodded. “Yeah, I know. I don’t know, this time just felt different, maybe?”

“Yeah, it did.” Full eye contact where he saw Cameron’s eyes briefly look down to his mouth, then back up like it never happened. “Again, it wouldn’t be so bad if everyone didn’t notice.”

Cameron laughed. “At least you had on baggy jeans and a dark shirt. My shit was all on display.”

Noel grinned. “Like I said, strutin around half naked, teasin me. Looks like that’s your main objective for this season.”

“It just might be.” Cameron replied softly. “Guess yours is still being all sweet and huffy, huh?”

Noel nodded. “Looks like it.” 

There was something there. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. It clouded his mind when they talked like this. So innocent but under it was deeper, serious shit and he didn’t think either of them meant for it to happen or what it meant. Or didn’t mean. 

When Cameron turned to leave, he spoke up quickly and made him stop. “Hey, when all this shit is done, wanna grab a beer? Food maybe?”

Cameron seemed surprised as his eyebrows lifted. He still had that make up on and it made his eyes look really smoky, sensual. Inappropriate

Noel rubbed the back of his neck where Cameron had stroked his hand through it. “Just don’t want shit to be weird tomorrow.”

“It won’t, but I could always go for a beer.” He grinned.

It made him smile too. That infectious grin. “Good. Now get back in there and let someone else get all handsy with you.”

Cameron faked a gagging sound. “Gross man, just gross. You’re a dick.”

Noel chuckled as Cameron flipped him off and went back inside. They may have cleared the air, but his body still felt like Cameron was on his lap. His body hadn’t gotten the memo that it was over. He was still hard and letting out shaky breaths.

“Goddamn.”


End file.
